Library
The Library is where the player can earn Growth and Association Coins for the Stylist Association, as well as gain bonuses related to overall gameplay. Sorting and Donating Note: Association Growth is not counted once the Association reaches level 10. Sort Material Price: 8800 * Association Growth +3 * +5 * Activeness +1 Donate Book Price: 88 * Association Growth +10 * +18 * Activeness +3 Reading Books The player can also read various books to boost their stats. Each book has multiple chapters. Reading a chapter raises the value of stats, but costs more each time. Cloud Adventure Increases Commissions Score *1st Read - Available at Association Lv. 1, Costs 80 , Score Increases by 1.0% **''There are a great deal of interesting legendary tales at the Ancient Clouds; ghosts that don't reincarnate and spirits evolving from flowers to either repay an obligation or redeem a wish, leaving behind wonderful tales by interacting with human beings. This particular story originates from a jade hairpin. It is made of white and mild jade that does not undergo much carving. At the tail of the hairpin is a natural vermillion spot which looks like a jequirity.'' *2nd Read - Unlocks at Lv. 3, Costs 180 , Score Increases by 2.0% **''Lost in the alleys of the Ancient Clouds, Shanlan somehow walked into an ancient shop deep down the valley. The tiny shop was cluttered with various kinds of trinkets which all looked quite aged. Shanlan loved the white jade hairpin at first sight. After buying the hairpin however, all kinds of bad situations kept befalling her, as if she was possessed by the god of misfortune! Speaking of misfortune, the clear sky abruptly began to rain, and as Shanlan looked at her drenched skirt she just wanted to break down and cry.'' *3rd Read - Unlocks at Lv. 5, Costs 300 , Score Increases by 3.0% **''When Shanlan reached home and got changed, the abrupt rain had already stopped. Now it was nearly Twilight, rays of the setting sun shined on the old, green stained brick walls and through the window frames that are decorated with all kinds of flower patterns. Darkness seemed to come exceptionally fast in the deep valley, and before the oblivious Shanlan realized it, she had already been surrounded by darkness. The sky was now half black and the other half faintly blood red, reminding people of the legend 'Time of Ghosts'.'' *4th Read - Unlocks at Lv. 7, Costs 470 , Score Increases by 4.0% **''Clump, clump...The sound of footsteps abruptly echoed from the empty alley. Shanlan was startled and looked back, only to find nobody but thick darkness. Clump, clump…The sound occurred again. Shanlan felt very frightened and started to run aimlessly in the alleys, and once again she became lost.'' *5th Read - Unlocks at Lv. 9, Costs 680 , Score Increases by 5.0% **''Awful. Shanlan stood still, hearing the sound get closer and closer, until she saw a black shadow emerge from the deep darkness. She was completely numb and lost control of her body, she could only watch the pitch black shadow coming closer and closer. In the meanwhile, the black shadow revealed an extraordinarily beautiful woman. The woman had jet black hair, alabaster skin and the appearance of a goddess. The jacket and skirt she wore were as white as snow. Her pure white skirt was dotted with blood stains like red plums blooming on snowfield. Terrifying.'' Little Red Riding Hood Increases maximum *1st Read - Unlocks at Lv. 2, Costs 80 , Max Increases by 3 **''Deep in Lilith there is a big forest. A little lovely girl and her parents lived in a village besides the forest. They called her the little red hood because she often wears a little red cape her mother made for her. One day, her grandmother who lives in the deep forest went sick. So her mother prepared a basket of bread and wine and asked little red hood to take them to her. '' *2nd Read - Unlocks at Lv. 4, Costs 240 , Max Increases by 6 **''At the entrance of the village, little red riding hood ran into a huntsman, who was just going out for hunting. He happily greeted little red riding hood. 'Where are you going, red hood?' 'I am going to deep forest and send some bread and wine to my grandmother.' 'It is not easy for you to walk in the forest. You’d better take this.' The huntsman gave her a very beautiful and cute shotgun, she can use it as a walking stick or to deal with dangerous creatures.'' *3rd Read - Unlocks at Lv. 7, Costs 450 , Max Increases by 9 **''Little Red Riding Hood hummed cheerfully as she happily walked in the forest. The basket now contained a lot of colorful flowers she picked along the way. Just then from the roadside came a tall wolf figure, a stranger that Red Riding Hood has never met before. He politely greeted her and soon they became good friends. The innocent girl told him that she was going deep into the forest to visit her sick grandmother, but she wished to pick more flowers for her.'' *4th Read - Unlocks at Lv. 10, Costs 720 , Max Increases by 12 **''Hearing her wish, her new friend took her to a place full of colorful blooming flowers. She was so happy, lost in the joy of picking flowers.She did not notice that her new friend was nowhere to be found. Deep in the forest, the grandmother felt very happy because she had just been told Little Red Riding Hood was coming to visit. Right at this time, she heard a knock at the door.'' Star Seer Increases earned in Maiden and Princess stages * 1st Read - Unlocks at Lv. 3, Costs 90 , Maiden and Princess increases by 1.0% ** The starry sky is the most mysterious existence in the world. The alchemists firmly believe that the starry sky is home to countless treasures, they have always kept heir endeavor to use starlight to create miracles in their labs; Scientists from Apple Federal try to build aircrafts that can fly in the sky to explore the unknown. However, the Lilith Kingdom is pragmatically enlightened by the starry light. * 2nd Read - Unlocks at Lv. 6, Costs 240 , Maiden and Princess Increases by 2.0% **''There is a humble tower in Lilith that does not conform to any other common architectural style within the realm. However, this nonconformity does not make people respect the tower any less. This is because it is home to Star Seers. Being the most legendary occupation, every Seer is born with the ability of foreknowledge. They can detect traces of the future from the infinite sky and acquire secrets of the past from the twinkling stars.'' * 3rd Read - Unlocks at Lv. 8, Costs 450 , Maiden and Princess Increases by 3.0% **''Behind every significant change on this continent, there is always a Star Seer. Their inherent abilities are deemed to be the blessing of stars, as they cannot be analyzed by even the most advanced technology in Apple Federal. Seers consider their enlightenment to be a blessing from the stars, and divination causes a disturbance in those stars.Therefore, they seldom apply their diving skills, making their guidance the rarest blessing on the whole continent.'' * 4th Read - Unlocks at Lv. 10, Costs 720 , Maiden and Princess Increases by 4.0% **''Every time when there is going to be a significant change, the stars in the sky form in unusual patterns. Then the Seers will go to the divination room at the top of the tower to conduct divination. Nothing can escape the stars, even the fate of the land.'' Category:Stylist Association